epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Yugi Muto vs Yu Narukami - Rap Battle Tourney: Heroes Edition
Oh hey, this tourney is back in the running! Sorry for the long wait, guys. Amont was gonna write for Yugi and I was waiting for him to finish obviously. However, I felt that he was starting to take too long. I even told him about it, but he hasn't responded. In the end, I decided to do this battle on my own. Believe me, I myself didn't want to go that route initially. Amont, if you're reading this, I'm really sorry that this had to happen. Anyway, enough with the sad stuff. Today we have the hero from Persona 4, Yu Narukami, against the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto, to see which heroic kid who summons beings via cards will prevail in this tournament! Battle 'Yugi Muto:' Let's finally settle this! I'm about to challenge Yu to a duel! Think you can beat me? No wonder you're considered The Fool! With your deadpan quips, you really think you're cool, Narukami? Just remember that you started out as a miserable loser back in the city! I'm pure-hearted and kind! You're all perverted and gross! (Yuck!) A creep who wants to record strippings of his own friends' shadows! When you face my Exodia, I'm sure that you're gonna start to PaniK! You look so dead you remind me of the other Persona protagonist! 'Yu Narukami:' Got my raps set to the Ultimax. It's Time to Make History! Here we have the virgin Yugi against the Chad Narukami With those dragged on bars, there's a reason you're better off abridged Your verse was a joke, but not even Yukiko would laugh at it! Put you in another depression like the time you were afraid of yourself With Izanagi right by me, I'm not scared of your little Shadow Realm! Throwing sharp disses right at you like a harpoon from Mako Hey, where's the TV remote? I'd rather switch to a better show! 'Yugi Muto:' YU-GI-OH!!!!! (Yugi then transforms into his other self, Yami Yugi.) 'Yami Yugi:' You dare step to me even when I'm holding all the cards?! You're a rip-off of Jojo, right down to the plot of their fourth arc! In this battle, I won't show mercy for Atlus's biggest cash cow! It truly Puzzles my mind why you're so loved in your small town! I'll tear you apart like I'm Kaiba and you were the Blue Eyes card Then have your remains to rest like a discarded card in a graveyard! For one to Reach Out To The Truth, your disses sure consist of a lot of lies! Always relying on your friends, but I'll soon leave you with no one by your side! 'Yu Narukami:' Am I supposed to fear you? You're just yourself with an edgier flair I keep things smooth and simple. You go over-the-top like your hair Between you and me, I'm the one with better Ties of Friendship! You're telling me you're a hero with how brutally you punish your opponents?! This so-called King of Games is better off being called King Moron! You've become obscured like a fog, couldn't reach the ranks of Pokémon! Like your Penalty Games, your fame and victory are merely an illusion Just left Yugi owned! Now go and walk away from here like an Egyptian WHO WON? WHO ADVANCES? YOU DECIDE!!! Category:Blog posts